


假如郑允浩是女主播

by clorisfassy



Category: ALL浩 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorisfassy/pseuds/clorisfassy
Kudos: 4





	假如郑允浩是女主播

双性  
np  
大量粗俗泥塑发言  
slut！郑允浩  
请慎入！！！

郑允浩有一个秘密，全世界都不知道。

他结束练习，匆匆回到家，助理一离开，他便躲进卫生间，忙不迭地脱下已经湿透的裤子。他知道这几天特殊，他专门选了不粗糙的造不成任何刺激的贴身布料来穿，没想到光滑的触感也能挑起他的淫欲。

正常的阴茎后面是一个女人才有的阴穴，湿淋淋地翕合着，两片肉唇不似从前那样紧闭成一线，而是红肿肥厚，透着淫水，郑允浩下意识地用花穴去蹭冰冷的大理石台面，滚烫的内壁贴上坚硬的无机制物体，他一阵刺激，淫水流得更多，微白，散发淡淡的甜腥味。

没错，郑允浩是一个双性人，每个月有这么几天，他的欲望尤其旺盛，哪怕经受一点点刺激，他的双乳都会翘出淫荡的弧度，花穴也像熟透了的瓜果一般流出蜜汁。那几天他一般会选择在家休息，用性玩具来抚慰自己，他不敢交男朋友，不敢让人知道自己的秘密，怕被当成怪胎。可是渐渐的，假阳具已经无法填满他渐盛的欲望，他无意间发现了一个色情直播网站，那里仿佛是一个全新的天地，酒池肉林，欲望纵横，每个人都像没有理智的野兽，只知道性爱与交合。

郑允浩走到卧室，熟练地打开电脑，架好摄影机，登陆网站。他一上线，粉丝便潮水般涌入直播间，他的id叫草莓小姐，粉丝昵称他为莓莓。

粉丝疯狂刷评论，几乎每一条都充斥着淫言秽语。

“莓莓，你的骚逼又痒了？”

“莓莓，让大哥哥的肉棒来宠爱你。”

“我好像看到你已经流水了。”

“莓莓你好久没直播了，是不是被野男人操怀孕了？还是逼已经松了？”

光是看到这些露骨的字句，郑允浩便兴奋起来，脸上被热气熏出粉红，他深吸一口气，抛却他过往的种种身份，此时，他只是一个最淫荡不堪的色情主播。

郑允浩把摄影机对准自己的脸部以下，戴上变音声卡，开始直播。

“大家好，莓莓又来跟哥哥们见面啦。”

“今天，我要做一个最近网站上很火的挑战，十分钟可以潮吹多少次。”

变音过后的声音越发甜美娇柔，像被蜂蜜浸泡过的熟浆果。评论刷得更快，大家都迫不及待地看郑允浩如何玩弄自己的隐秘身体。

郑允浩看着不断上升的观众人数和打赏，他体会到一种与在舞台上劲歌热舞截然不同的满足感，在台前，他是人人崇拜的大明星，多少人一掷千金只为博他一笑，可在直播网站，他是最淫荡的女优，任何人，不管是白领还是寂寞的单身汉，都能一赏他的花穴。他的穴肉通过网络展现在全世界的男人面前，被视奸，被狎戏，被猥亵地玩弄，被意淫，他感到前所未有的满足。似乎只有更多男人的赞美和体液，才能填满他心中的欲壑。

“今天是莓莓的发情期，所以莓莓的小逼已经湿了……”

郑允浩说着用手指分开自己肥厚的阴唇，小小的花蒂还未完全挺立，半遮半掩的，被汩汩的骚水冲刷。

“妈的，好小的逼，我硬了。”打赏榜第一的人评论到。


End file.
